Saphire (Clan of the Lapidia)
Overview Saphire is the custom starter dragon of the clan, and is the queen of The Clan of the Lapidia. She is based off of a character owned by SaphireKat. Stats: ~Level 12 * STR = 17 * AGI = 23 * DEF = 14 * QCK = 31 * INT = 27 * VIT = 20 * MND = 16 ~Dimensions * Length = 1.04m * Wingspan = 0.76m * Weight = 2.61kg Personality While most notable as the queen of her clan, Saphire is much better suited as an artist and chronicler. While she pretends to be regal, she often has her corner of the lair littered with paintings and scripture and she often has a speck of paint or various pigments on her skin somewhere. In behavior Saphire moves and seems to act very cat-like. It's also been noted that she can have a fiery temper at times, but is usually quick to calm down. Many times she gets aggravated over others not helping her with work or those directing an insult at her or her artistic works. This seems highly uncharacteristic for a Fae as they are often calm speakers and communicate their emotions through crest and frill signals, but Saphire is flamboyant and has no difficulty with showing and reading emotions. There's even a rumor that she wasn't born as a Fae at all. History The whole journey began when Saphire awoke one day in the woods, boggled and confused, with barely any memeory of her past. She hadn't remembered her parents or her previous home, all she knew was her name and how to speak. She looked at the sky with her wings wrapped around her body, her small form shivering. That is when the Arcanist appeared before her. "My child, you have come far, haven't you?" The bright, ten limbed god spoke in a gentle voice. Saphire didn't really know what to say other than. "Where am I?" The Arcanist gave her a gentle smile. "You are here, in my domain. The Starfall Isles." He said, gently picking up the fae in his claws. "Now, my dear, take flight. Be a dreamer, form a clan of your liking" He bid. Saphire looked up at the diety, nodding as her eyes began to blaze pink. She turned from the diety's hands and made a leap of faith, gliding through the air and through the trees to a land unknown where a giant crystal spire reached out towards the sea while planted deep withing the mainland's ground. The tiny fae landed before the mountain, looking up at the intimidating spired, but she was not intimidated. Instead, she began to climb. Part way up, she found a cliff where she stopped to rest. As she caught her breath, someone approached Saphire. She looked behind her shoulder and saw a massive Guardian looking down at her, his deep red body seemingly a shadow. Saphire hissed at the male, jumping away from him. However, he did not move to harm her. Instead, he calmly bowed his head to her level, warmth in his pink eyes, another follower of the Arcanist. "Wh-who are you?" Saphire questioned, calming a little. "My name is Thero" He said calmly, his voice much quieter than Saphire anticipated. There was something in his eyes that made her trust him. "I'm Saphire," The fae returned. "Do you live here?" Thero closed his eyes for a moment then re-opened them. "Not really, I was just resting here." Saphire looked at the crystaline cave hollowed out of the mountainside. "I think.... I'll take up residence here, if you don't mind." Thero's eyes widened slightly. "May I stay with you then?" He asked. Saphire was already bounding inside but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I don't see why not," She said flicking her tail and then dissapearing within. ~~~ Saphire and Thero had cleared out spaces for both of them in the cavern, settleing in nicely before they decided in on anything else. That was when the Arcanist's word rang into Saphire's mind. Be a dreamer, form a clan of your liking. Saphire looked at Thero and ran to the large guardian. "Let's form a clan!" She said, a wide smile on her face. Thero tilted his head at the fae. "What?" He asked. "You want to form a clan?" "Yeah!" Saphire said with great wonder written on her face. "Let's make a kingdom all our own!" Thero nodded, though unsure of how this would go or what it meant. Saphire had began to scrape som treasure together, offering it to clanless dragons to come join her and Thero in the newly forming clan. Dragons from many different allignments and many different species came to live with Saphire and Thero in the new clan, which Saphire aptly named The Clan of the Lapidia, a play on the latin word for "Gem." Saphire was seen as the queen of this clan, with Thero ruling at her side as the King. The two came up with the laws for the clan and made every desision together. They ended up squabbling over decisions many times, but overcome each conflict with a strong, almost unrivaled, bond. ~~~ It was not long after the clan had collected many of its members that Saphire bore a clutch to Thero, many of the clan perplexed as to how a dragon so small could produce offspring with a dragon so long, but they had faired well. Soon, a trio of young faes hatched, a male and two females. Saphire's choosing of the first Exaltee was no easy task, but Saphire was determined to give back to the Arcanist, vowing to send only those born into the clan to the Arcanist. Of Saphire's children, she decided to send her only son to the ranks of the Arcanist to serve under the deity, as his sisters did not present the qualities desired for a servant of a deity. Tenelle was to frail and timid, and Shaneya too rash and head-strong. No, only Denarres, the soft-spoken, grateful, and confident son of the King and Queen was fit to leave. Their only son would be trained by his father before being sent to the loving arms pf the Arcanist. Trivia * Saphire is based of the character who shares the same name and is actually SaphireKat's fursona, a brown and white anthro with blue and red hair. The color scheme comes from her hair and the hoodie she wears which is purple and blue. ** Saphire's personality is also based off of SaphireKat's * Her lack of memory is actually due to the whole theme of being based off of a fursona. ** This is an alternate reality in which she was transported into the realm of Flight Rising *** This supports the "rumor" that she wasn't born as a Fae * Her artist qualities reflect Saphire-Kat's artistic qualities in real life. * Her Flight Rising Page is http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=370083&tab=dragon&did=39551773 Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Fae Category:Female Category:Clan Leader Category:Clan Founder Category:Construct Category:Fandragon